


Записи Дейла Купера: конфиденциально

by Kollega



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Backstory, First Time, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Агент Купер адресовал Диане не все записи, а Альберт пишет письмо.





	1. Записи Дейла Купера: конфиденциально

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allegros_aka_Corky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegros_aka_Corky/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Secret Tapes of Dale Cooper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571) by [Dorothy Marley (dmarley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarley/pseuds/Dorothy%20Marley). 
  * A translation of [The Private Letters of Albert Rosenfield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578) by [Dorothy Marley (dmarley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarley/pseuds/Dorothy%20Marley). 



> История основывается на предпосылках, описанных в книге Скотта Фроста «Воспоминания специального агента ФБР Дейла Купера».
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-17 для команды Ретро, бета - Медичка Шани

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Агент Купер не все записи адресовал Диане...

_9 сентября 1978 г., 16:00_

Закончил наконец с последними отчетами по делу Хобсона. Три месяца утомительных подробностей, и теперь я готов впервые представить их в суде. Ранее свидетельскую трибуну всегда занимал Уиндом: благодаря большему опыту его доказательства были более вескими для обвинения. Но сегодня эта ноша лежит на моих плечах, и я решительно убежден, что отсутствие Уиндома не должно повлиять на исход правосудия. Завтра в 10:00 мы с агентом Розенфилдом планируем появиться на предварительном заседании. Раньше я этого не делал, но Альберт свидетельствовал на многих слушаниях. По просьбе прокурора он согласился, хотя и без особого желания, проверить этим вечером мои доказательства.

_10 сентября, 8:00_

В данный конкретный момент я, Дейл Купер, совершенно не уверен в том, кем являюсь. Нас обучали ряду способов, как следует думать о себе, нормам и правилам общества, которые определяют наше чувство самовосприятия. Иногда самовосприятие — результат осознанного выбора, к примеру, мое решение стать агентом ФБР. Иногда — результат случайностей генетики, например — цвет волос и кожи. Но порой его не так-то просто определить: это влияние эмоций, личных предпочтений, вроде любимого цвета, манеры рисования, женских фигур и того, что мы считаем сексуально привлекательным.

Вспоминая события прошлого вечера и сегодняшнего раннего утра, я до сих пор не в силах найти ничего, что могло бы подготовить меня к этому моменту. Я обнаружил в себе нечто, чего до сих пор, по всей видимости, не признавал; отрицание того, в чем стыжусь признаться и о чем сожалею. Попробую облачить собственную версию этих событий в слова, надеясь в дальнейшем получить хоть небольшую толику понимания.

Вечер начался, как и ожидалось. Мы встретились с Альбертом в моем офисе, ровно в семь, с заметками и отчетами по делу. С его помощью я вскоре убедился, что достаточно владею подробностями, и мы закончили задолго до 21:00. Альберт собирался вызвать такси и уехать домой, но принял мое предложение подвезти его и указал путь до соседнего — совсем рядом — района. Пока мы ехали, я выяснил, что машина у Альберта есть и водить он тоже умеет, но терпеть этого не может и потому всеми силами избегает садиться за руль. Также я выяснил, что мы оба пропустили ужин, и я предложил заехать в закусочную неподалеку от его дома. Он согласился, хоть и с неожиданной неохотой, и, прежде чем поехать дальше, мы захватили две коробки курицы с кешью.

В доме Альберта меня немедленно заинтересовали его журналы по судебной медицине — с копиями заметок, а также личных наблюдений и даже обрывки свидетельств, которые, должно быть, были отвергнуты судом. Все еще не уверен, что это полностью законно, но сама по себе эта работа бесценна. Несколько журналов я просмотрел за обедом, и, видимо, в скором времени Альберта привлекла моя заинтересованность. Он показал мне журналы, сохранившиеся после ряда более интересных дел, включая тот, который относился непосредственно к текущему расследованию и тем уликам, которые Альберт обнаружил. Как я уже выяснил, Альберт страстно любил свою работу. Тем не менее, я оказался не готов к тому, что эта любовь так заразна.

Я никоим образом не могу винить Альберта за мои последующие действия. Существует множество разнообразных способов соблазнения, но, без сомнения, обсуждение мельчайших подробностей с фотографий места ужасного преступления ни в коем случае не может быть истолковано как эротическая прелюдия. С другой стороны, хватание за уши с последующим страстным поцелуем — одна из наиболее достойных и проверенных временем прелюдий к половому акту.

Наш первый совместный оргазм случился на полу, перед книжными полками: расчет пути до ближайшего дивана оказался слишком трудоемким. После долгого душа мы удалились в спальню, где я признался в собственной неопытности в половых сношениях с мужчинами. Альберт оказался добрым, тактичным учителем и проявил небывалые глубины нежности и сопереживания, чего, как ни стыдно признаться, я от него не ожидал. Я несколько обессилел и ночью, вскоре после того, как достиг второго, гораздо более приятного оргазма, уснул в объятиях Альберта.

Он разбудил меня вовремя — так, чтобы я успел одеться и вернуться домой, подготовиться к работе. Мы обменялись лишь парой слов, но мне кажется, причиной этому можно считать тот факт, что я еще не выпил кофе, а он — не выкурил сигарету. На прощание мы поцеловались и договорились встретиться вечером «обсудить дела».

_23:00_

Встретил Альберта в восемь. Мы пока еще ничего не успели обсудить, но вечер, тем не менее, определенно удался.


	2. Личные письма Альберта Розенфилда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альберт пишет письмо.

14 сентября 1978 г.

Эстер,

Окей, согласен, в «я потрахался» не хватает деталей. Чего тебе нужно, фотографий? Вот факты, если это тебя порадует:

Его зовут Дейл Купер, и он еще один спецагент — здесь, в Филадельфии. Я работал с ним вместе над парочкой дел, считая то препаскудное февральское дельце, и он не разу не выставлял себя полным идиотом. И нет: он не еврей, не католик, не протестант, не англиканец и даже не сатанист. Кажется, он вроде бы атеист.

Не уверен, что еще могу рассказать тебе насчет прошлой ночи — «первой ночи», как ты выразилась. Может, у меня все гораздо хуже, чем казалось, со сбором таких вот улик, но клянусь — я не видел, к чему все идет. Цветы, конфеты, какие-то намеки... в ванной вот потискаться... тогда я бы, может, и врубился. Но хоть убей меня, не знаю, откуда все это взялось. Только что он сугубо профессионален, тщательно проверяет свидетельские показания, обсуждает дело, говорит о работе. В следующее мгновение он пытается сорвать с меня одежду и удалить миндалины способом «рот в рот». Наверное, он устал ждать, пока я замечу его намеки, и решил, что единственный способ привлечь мое внимание — такой вот троглодитский. От Купера я ожидал чего-то другого, но не слишком-то и пытался от него отбиться. Может, я и социофоб, но не идиот. Знаешь ли, мне такая возможность не каждый день выпадает.

Только, прошу, не надо снова этих лекций насчет самоуважения. Я в курсе, зачем нужны зеркала, ага? Не будем заново затевать эту драку. Я только пытаюсь сказать, что не особо привык к тому, что ко мне ни с того ни с сего подкатывают симпатичные ребята. Знаю, ты боишься, чтобы Куп не стал очередным Илаем (и я совру, если скажу, что такая мысль ни разу не приходила мне в голову). Но, хоть я и не могу понять, что вообще творится, обещаю торжественно: что бы Купер не думал, он не как Илай.

Не знаю вообще, насколько все «серьезно». Куперу все еще хочется об этом говорить. Я все еще перевожу тему. Часть меня все еще в шоке от происходящего, а оставшаяся часть пытается выяснить, получится ли трахнуться еще раз, прежде чем Купер проснется и унюхает сигареты. Может, это просто классный секс, а может, и нет. Может, это что-то больше. Черт его знает.

Еще одна загвоздка — это напарник Купера, агент Эрл. Куп уверен, что тот сияет гениальностью, но лично я бы воспользовался другим термином. Например, «психопат-садист». Не знаю, чего выкинет Эрл, если узнает, что его напарник трахается в подвале с педрилой из лаборатории, но не уверен, что хотел бы знать. Да и какого лешего я вообще знаю? Моей смекалки не хватило даже на то, чтобы дотумкать про бисексуальность Купера. Купер доверяет Эрлу, а у Купера самая лучшая чуйка на людей из всех, кого я видел.

Господи, Эстер, послушай. Я запал на него. Черт меня задери.

Прошлым вечером мы снова встретились — ну, точнее, выбрались погулять. Ужин, кино. Не слишком изобретательно, но ресторан оказался ничего, а кино мы вообще пропустили, так что все вышло неплохо. Никаких фоток.

Мне до чертиков жаль, что я не могу понять, куда все клонится.

Кстати, с тебя двадцать баксов. Я же говорил, что «Соксы» сольются.

Твой любящий внук,

Альберт.


End file.
